


Fireball

by Woofemus



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woofemus/pseuds/Woofemus
Summary: “To arms, Lady Mòrag!” a voice cries out suddenly, and before Patroka can even blink, something flies out of the flames and smacks her right in the face.





	Fireball

**Author's Note:**

> _someone_ asked for this to be posted here, also edited slightly because wow what even was my writing in march

Blue flames erupt from the entrance, forming a divide between them and the Aegis’ team. Patroka’s irritation grows tenfold, realizing what those blue flames must mean. They’ve taken too long and now…

“The _Flamebringer_ ,” Patroka hisses through her teeth. They should’ve been able to handle these small fry, and yet. Mikhail smiles in that annoyingly self-assured way at her but she pointedly ignores him and his exaggerated slump afterward. 

Even as far as they are from the fire, the flames blaze hot like an inferno. As expected of the _Flamebringer_. Patroka can hardly see through the blaze but she can see a new figure walking among them. Patroka’s never seen Mòrag herself, but there’s only one person it could be: the illustrious Flamebringer herself. 

How exciting, Patroka thinks, her own annoyance burning hot like these damnable flames.

The newcomer stops next to the Aegis’ Driver before turning toward them. Patroka tries to squint through the fires. For some reason, there’s something inexplicably round on one side of the figure, like they’re holding it. What the hell even is that? Is that a new weapon?

Patroka watches as the figure ready into a stance and rears her arm back. Now, Patroka can see that it _is_ some kind of… round thing, like a giant ball. Except that can’t be right. What the hell would that thing even be? A bitball? No, that thing is way too big for it. What even _is_ it? She looks at Perdidio for an answer but even he looks just as stumped. So much help from the arms master, ugh. 

“To arms, Lady Mòrag!” a voice cries out suddenly and before Patroka can even blink, _something_ flies out of the flames and smacks her right in the face.

“Architect, what the hell—” Patroka screams, dropping her weapons as she tries to grab at _whatever the hell it is on her face_. It keeps hitting her head and it also really fucking hurts.

“Patroka!” Mikhail is shouting, not even helping her get this nasty thing off her face. Useless as _always_ , Patroka just should stick this dumb bug on his face and see how _he_ likes it—

A hard knock on her head makes her yelp but that’s also the last straw. Running on full fury now, she grabs the thing on her face, makes sure to dig her nails right into it. Some kind of furry thing, not that Patroka can worry about whatever the hell that means right now. The cry of pain she hears makes her grin wildly and she starts to tug.

Slowly, but surely, the shit on her face is coming off. It’s stopped hitting her but it’s holding onto her now with a bunch of arms and legs. It still really hurts a damn lot, but it’s better than getting knocked all the way around town, and the thought she’s close to getting this damned thing off her head drives her further in prying off this shit.

Patroka manages to pull back enough of the thing. Giant, beady eyes glare at her—

“Are you kidding me, a _nopon_?” Patroka asks in utter bewilderment. Her eyes catch on the fancy looking hat it has on top of its head before she looks down, looking through that dumb looking metal visor to look straight into the nopon’s eyes. The nopon blinks at her, like it hadn’t expected her to get it off. Patroka snarls at it but it’s not even fazed at all.

This little shit of a nopon isn’t even afraid of her. And it should be, after trying to bash her head. She’s going to kick this shit into the cloud sea—

The nopon raises its arms. Whipswords appear in its hands and the exact moment Patroka realizes what— _who_ she’s holding is when the nopon screams and brings its whipswords down.

“Blaze!”

Patroka gets set on fire and swears vengeance upon all nopon at the same time.


End file.
